Vincent - Destruction of time
Vincent is the son of Lilith (The Witch Demon Hybrid) & Raphael (The Archangel) and the only known Nephaich to ever exist, A Witch,Demon,Angel Hybrid History Early Life Era 1 (Years 1-7) Vincent was born to Claire (Lilith false identity) and C.J (Raphaels false identity) They were regular in every sense of the word, unbeknownst to them Vincent was a Nephaich. 5 Years Old When Vincent turned 5 he started kindergarten where he met his best friend (later to become his girlfriend) The Cambion Danielle They did everything together from hanging out talking and playing with her for years. Later in the year he was late for school when he got there, class was supposed to start at 8:00 AM and he supposedly got there at 8:25 though when he got into the building time reversed back to 7:55 which gave him enough time to get too class, he found this weird but never questioned it. 6 Years Old Vincent was getting bullied by other kids in his class then one day he had enough and experienced Super strength where he broke all the kids who were bullying him arms and they completely forget about even going to school that day when asked by there parents and so did Vincent. Later that year his best friend Danielle move and wasn’t seen until later. = 8 Years Old One day Vincent was wishing his parents could be like the superheros from his TV Show unbeknownst too him there identify spells were broken and they remembered who and what they were Raphael returned to heaven because he realized he had nothing to lose as he had abandoned his son Vincent on at an early age. while Lilith stayed too raise and protect Vincent from heaven hell and whatever other monsters came to try and take him from her she kept her identity a secret and continued to be Claire. = Era 2 (10-17) 10 Years Old On Vincent 10th birthday Raphael decided to visit Vincent on earth where he was followed by a garrison of high tier angels to figure out why Raphael went to earth. on Michael's orders they followed him. Raphael and Lilith had a long argument over why he left then they stopped to wish Vincent a happy birthday once the angels realized Vincent was a abomination a hybrid between a angel and what they thought was a human female they went to kill him. one of them charge in with a angel banishing sigil attached to his body to get rid of Raphael then the rest charge in with angel blades to get too Vincent’s room to kill him them not expecting Lilith to be Vincent's mother thinking Vincent to be a regular nephilim Lilith smites one of the angels and gets his angel blade and starts killing some of the angels but they were too many and they strike her down where she thought all hope was lost and begged the angels to spare Vincent Raphael comes back in the nick of time reveals his wings and disintegrates all of the remaining angels with a snap of his fingers and also cleans up the mess Lilith made from killing the angels so Vincent suspected nothing of what happened and they continue to throw him a happy birthday the angel who banished Raphael tho Raphael used mind control into making the angel say all the angels were slayed by Cain to Michael and they didn’t find why Raphael went to earth. Lilith being scared for Vincent safety put a protection spell restraining all of his powers which cloaked him until he was 15. 13 Years Old Biography On February 26 1990 Vincent was born too the archangel Raphael and demon Lilith on the birth of baby Vincent Raphael Nor Lilith knew of there supernatural heritages later both of his parents break there identity spells and remembers who they were by this point Vincent was already 8 Powers and Abilities As a nephaich, Vincent possesses abilities of both an angel demon and witch, even said to become more powerful than God & The Darkness combined Under Lilith supervision, He may even one day become The one truly Being Above All. * Nigh-Omnipotence * Exorcism/Demon Control *'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' *'Conjuring' *'Biokinesis - '''As of now, Vincent has only been able, to inflict great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms *'Chronokinesis''' - Vincent can travel forwards or backwards through time. He was able to rewind time just to get to school early with just wanting to get to school early that day. *'''Super Strength - '''He was capable of breaking 5 kids arms throwing with ease. He can hold his own against even god himself. Vincent can easily lift a train. Vincents greatest feat however was beating a fully powered god in a arm wrestle while he was using all of his primordial strength. Vincent can overwhelm anything except 2 or more primordial Continuingly punching him.